When The Tables Turn
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: Lilly doesn't usually get things her own way, in fact, she never gets things her own way! So when things start to change, she gets pretty freaked! 'What the heck is going on with the world' Liley, of course. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Okay, my third Liley now, and it's gonna be a long 'un....i think....possibly...maybe...gah! I dunno!!  
Well anyway, i've done it again! Started a new story when i should be finishing the ones i have going atm! But of course, i wouldn't be me if i did the logical thing! So there we go!**

**Anyway, a massive thank you to my beta, Lord Jellyfish! You rock dude! Thanks for all your support, you are an awesome friend and an even awesomer writer =)**

**Enjoy =)**

**Contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters!!**

**Chapter One**

**Lilly's POV**

It's a weird concept, is time.

It never stops, not for anyone or anything.

Just keeps on going, flowing so easily, slipping through our fingers.

Seconds turn into minutes; minutes turn into hours, hours into days, days into months, months into years until, before you know it, you have no time left at all.

You can't stop it. Many've tried and failed, and many've wished with all their might that they could freeze it, just to savour a moment a little bit longer.

I was one of those people.

And now was one of those moments.

"W-What?!"

"I said I love you, Lilly."

I shook my head slowly, my mouth open as I stared at her in disbelief.

This couldn't be happening.

She couldn't be saying those words, not to me.

Of all the people in the entire world who could have told me they loved me, why did it have to be her?!

Why my best friend? And why the hell now?!

"M-Miley, I don't-"

"You don't have to say anything, Lilly. Not if you don't want to. I just…" she hesitated, glancing down at her hands for a second then back up at me as her rare shy side kicked in. "…I just thought you should know how I feel."

I couldn't believe it.

She smiled at me then, but it was the saddest smile I'd ever seen and it made my heart wrench painfully in my chest as I watched her turn and walk away, leaving me stood at the bottom of her driveway.

She didn't look back as she unlocked her door and slipped inside, closing it quietly behind her.

I hadn't moved in almost three minutes… and it felt like I'd never be able to again!

My brain seemed to have stopped working completely, leaving me stranded there, looking like an idiot as I stared at her front door, my mouth still open.

It took a whole minute before I was able to think straight, and then another two before I could move.

I blinked. Once, twice, three times.

Shaking my head slowly side to side, my mouth still gaping as I tried to find the right words, far too late.

As if in a daze, I turned and started walking.

Somehow I managed to get home, unlock the front door, lock it again behind me, kick off my shoes, drop my bag on the stairs and get all the way up to my room and onto my bed before I realised where the heck I was.

Now don't get me wrong, it was a good thing Miley had told me. A very good thing.

Because I loved her too, more than anything.

But I'd all but given up on anything ever happening, because I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that she was straight and SO not interested in me.

I was her best friend, for god's sake!

We'd known each other since she moved to Malibu from Texas three years ago now. We shared everything, told each other everything, the way it should be with best friends.

But… I'd never shared **everything. **Not that. I couldn't.

But now- it was- it was just-

For god's sake, I was still reeling from the events of the day **before **she decided to tell me how she felt!

It had started off so normal, like any other day.

But by the time lunch finally came around, I just wanted it to be over so I could go home and scream into a pillow.

I hated school with a passion.

It wasn't enough that I had to go there five days a week and sit through hours of endless, boring torture that I didn't give a damn about, but I **also** got fucking **tormented** by Amber and Ashley and looked down on by Jake fucking Ryan all day every day.

It was enough to drive a girl insane!

I had no freedom at school, where I was watched by the teachers and all the kids; I had no freedom at home where I was watched by my parents! The only time I had that I actually looked forward to each day was the precious moments I had alone with Miley.

And even they were becoming few and far between lately.

I hated my life. It seriously sucked.

I hated how unfair it was.

I never got anything I wanted, no matter how hard I worked or how hard I tried; it was always me getting stepped on by everyone else.

So I had just about given up on everything.

Especially my feelings for Miley.

But just as I let it all go, that's when the tables finally decided to turn!

In the space of a few short hours, everything had changed completely.

And all of it, it seemed, in my favour.

---------------

**Author Note: Okay so that's the first chapter done!! What did you all think? Let me know so i can decide whether it's worth keeping going with this or leaving it to finish my others!! Thanks, later guys =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Okay here's chapter two!! Sorry to all you guys waiting for Promises to be updated, it may be a while yet, because i'm not in the right mood for it atm!! I will get it done, i promise (XD) but just not yet, i wanna see how far i can get this story before i get writers block again!! Plus i got a sequal to one of my Camp Rock oneshots going, my Gilmore Girls one and 2 collabs (One with the jellyfish himself, and another with an awesome dude of mine, Bobbyjohn, you should check her out!!) **

**So yeah =)**

**Anyway, a massive thank you to Lord Jellyfish as always!! You keep me on the right track dude, i dunno where i'd be without you!! **

**On with the show!! Enjoy =)**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters!!**

**Lilly's POV**

The first sign that things were different had been in the morning on the walk to school with Miley.

Usually she never stopped talking.

Chattering on about everything and anything.

About school, about clothes, her dad, about how Jackson was annoying her again, about her latest Hannah tour, about… her boyfriend.

Jake fucking Ryan.

I mean - what the fuck?

When she had started going out with him, that's when I'd really given up.

It'd been the last straw for me.

If Miley could date Jake Ryan over me then I seriously was screwed.

It was just too depressing to think about.

I mean - of course I supported her! She was my best friend; I couldn't do anything else, could I?

But that didn't mean I had to like him or even talk to him.

I still thought he was a smug bastard who deserved to have his stupid pretty-boy face rearranged! I'd happily have done it too, but I refrained, because Miley was my best friend and I didn't want to be the reason she was upset.

I'd leave that to him. I was sure he was quite capable of screwing things up on his own.

Anyway, back to this morning…

The walk to school had been in silence, apart from when I tried, and failed miserably, to make conversation.

She had had me seriously worried!

The whole way there, she had clutched her folder to her chest and stared at the ground, a blank look on her face.

When I finally couldn't stand it any longer, and asked her what was up, she had looked up at me distractedly, like she'd just woken up, and shook her head. She had smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes like it usually did, as she told me it was nothing, that she was fine.

I would have pushed it but that was the exact moment the jerk himself showed up.

He ignored me, so I ignored him right back! Apart from every now and then when I scowled at him and sent dirty looks his way.

I hated him.

Lucky prick, with his arm around Miley.

I wanted to scream at him to stop touching her, to get the hell away from her, because he was a dick and he didn't deserve someone like Miley.

I didn't even know why she went out with him.

He was vain, self-centred, big-headed, ignorant and a jerk.

Everything you'd look for in a guy, I guess.

Thank fuck I wasn't into guys much these days!

I mean, not all guys were like that, I knew a few that weren't, they were pretty nice… some of them.

But there were always those ones like Jake Ryan to ruin it for everyone and make girls think all guys were like that.

Guys like Oliver and Miley's brother, Jackson were pretty alright.

They were nice, and Oliver was my best friend, apart from Miley of course, so there were exceptions.

Okay… back to this morning…

I left Miley with her dickwad of a boy friend and headed off to find Oliver.

Before I left her though, I swore I'd seen her flinch when he touched her and even shudder when he bent and kissed her.

But the weirdest thing was, when he tried to kiss her, she'd moved her head so that instead of her lips, he ended up kissing her cheek. He seemed as confused about that as I was, but I just put it down to her off mood, or maybe she wasn't feeling well.

…I wouldn't feel well either if he tried to kiss me!

I found Oliver hanging around by the lockers, shoving books in his bag for the morning lessons.

He was oblivious as always so I'd been able to get right next to him before he even noticed I was there.

-----------------------------

"_Hey… Ollie!"_

"_Gah!" He jumped about a foot in the air, dropping his English folder. "Lilly, jeez! You shouldn't creep up on people like that! You could give someone a heart attack!"_

"_Sorry, Ollie, didn't mean to scare you!" He bent to pick his folder up, and I sniggered when all the paper came out and spread across the corridor._

_He sighed, and got down on his hands and knees to pick them up. _

_I watched for a second, leaning against the lockers as he scrambled round._

"_You know, you could give me a hand, seeing as this is actually your fault!"_

"_Uh huh." He glared at me so I conceded. "Alright fine, but only 'cos I'm nice." He snorted but stopped when I glared at him._

_Together we managed to rescue most of his notes and shove them into a fairly neat pile by his locker. I was still on my hands and knees, chasing after the last few sheets of paper when someone pushed past me and kicked me hard in the side._

"_Ow! What the hell was that for?!" I looked up to see Jake Ryan walking away, his arm round Miley and a smug smile on his face. "Jerk!" I yelled after him, not managing to control myself._

"_Whatever, Truscott!" he called back, not even bothering to stop or turn round._

_But Miley turned._

_She caught my eye and the look she gave me was confusing._

_I wasn't sure if it was apologetic, or confused because I was on the floor, or it could even have been nervous and… possibly scared… I wasn't sure._

_But before I could react, she was gone, dragged into a classroom by his royal Jerkyness._

"_What was all that about?" Oliver asked when I handed him the last few sheets of paper._

_I glanced at him then down the corridor to where Jake and Miley had disappeared._

"_I don't know, just Jake Ryan being Jake Ryan. He's an idiot, so who knows!" I shrugged, picking my bag up and brushing down my jeans._

"_No, I meant Miley. What's with the look she gave you?" I straightened up to look at him._

"_You saw that too?" He nodded. "I… I don't know. It was weird."_

"_Very weird. It looked like she was… scared, or something."_

"_I thought so too, or maybe nervous. I wonder why." I frowned, staring at the door to Miley's classroom._

_Oliver shrugged, stuffing his English folder into his bag and zipping it up. _

"_Well whatever the reason, we'll probably find out soon enough. Nothing stays a secret for too long round here… not with Amber and Ashley around!"_

"_Not to mention Miley's dating the drama queen of the century!" I scowled, stomping off to where Oliver and I had English now._

_Oliver snorted, slammed his locker shut and hurried after me as the bell rang._

_------------------_

**Author Note: So there it is!! Review and let me know what all you guys thought!! I shall hopefully have written the next chapter soon =) oh and a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, this story and all my other ones!! You guys are totally awesome and keep me going when i don't think i can write anymore!! Thanks, you rock XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Righty-ho, here's chapter 3 for all you awesome people who have been R&R-ing this story!! I love all you guys and this chapter is for you =) **

**A funkin' giant thanking you to my awesomely dudey dude and beta, Lord Jellyfish himself!! You are completely and utterly amazing dude, i dunno what i'd do without you!! Thanks for being you =)**

**Well... enjoy =) Oh and just to clear it up, the bits in italics are flashbacks of what happened earlier in the day =)**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =) oh and a lil bit o' violence and bad language, but it wouldn't be a Liley without it, i don't think XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters!!**

**Lilly's POV**

I'd spent the entire first period thinking about Miley.

Not that I didn't already think about her all day every day anyway!

But it'd been different this time.

I'd been worried… seriously worried.

I'd spent all morning speculating about what was going on with her, why she looked so damn scared!

Miley didn't get scared.

She was tough and strong. She didn't get upset over nothing, not my Miley - and she definitely knew how to throw a punch!

When I finally escaped from English, I dragged Oliver with me to find Miley before Math, otherwise I wouldn't've had another chance to talk to her before lunch and I couldn't wait that long.

----------------------------

"_Miley!"_

"_Whoa! Lilly, y'scared me!" She turned and almost dropped the pile of books she was carrying._

"_Sorry, I seem to be doing that a lot today!" I glanced over at Oliver on the other side of Miley, who rolled his eyes._

"_Are you okay, Miles?" he asked, taking a few of the books from her._

"_Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Oliver shrugged and glanced over at me._

_Miley followed his gaze, her blue eyes piercing me and making me blush furiously._

_Before any of us could say another word, the bell went off for the start of the next period. _

"_Crap, I can't be late for Math again! That'd be twice in one week! See you in there, guys." Oliver tipped the books he was carrying back on the pile Miley had and dashed off._

_We watched him go, just stood in the middle of the corridor as people rushed past us, racing to get to their next class._

_I wasn't too bothered; it was only Math after all! Plus the sole reason I went to the class was stood right next to me, staring at me intently…_

"_Lilly, I-" Miley started but someone brushed past her and the books started to slide from her arms._

_I managed to grab them before they hit the floor. I'd already scrambled round on my hands and knees like an idiot this morning, so I didn't want to do it again._

"_Thanks." she gasped, changing her grip on the books as we started to walk again._

"_Anytime. So where're these going?"_

"_The storage room, there isn't enough space for them in the science labs anymore, so I volunteered to take them." _

"_That was nice of you… but there are way too many books here for one person to carry, as you've already found out twice now!" She smiled but shook her head. "I would have thought Prince Charmless would've been here helping you, at the very least!" I looked over at her when she didn't reply. "Miles?"_

"_It's okay; I can take 'em from here. Thanks, Lilly." She reached for the books I was carrying with her free hand, but I pulled them away._

"_Miley, what's going on?" She avoided my gaze, reaching for the books again._

"_You should get to class, I can do this." _

"_Miley." She glanced at me for a second before sighing and turning away._

"_You'll find out soon enough. Don't worry." _

"_It's a bit late for that!" I grabbed her arm and turned her back to face me. "What'll I find out, Miles? C'mon, tell me!" She shook her head and grabbed the books from me. "Miley!" I yelled after her as she hurried away down the corridor. "Wait!"_

_I started after her, but she stopped before she turned the corner and looked back at me._

"_I did it for you, Lilly. I just wish… I just wish I'd done it sooner." I frowned, confused even more now as she turned once again and disappeared round the corner._

_Before I could go after her, someone yelled my name from the other end of the corridor._

"_Truscott!" I groaned and turned to see Jake Ryan heading right for me._

"_What do __**you **__want?" I stood with my arms folded, glaring at him._

"_I hope you're happy!" He looked furious._

"_Well I've never been the 'glass is half full' kinda girl, but I have all of my limbs attached so I figure things aren't going too badly!"_

"_Oh ha fucking ha! Who the hell do you think you are anyway, Truscott?!" He was only a few metres away now, and it didn't look like he was gonna stop!_

_Maybe it wasn't the best idea to wind him up – yeah, that's what logic told me anyway!_

…_but since when have I ever been a logical person?_

"_I know you aren't the sharpest pencil in the box, but you just answered your own question!" I hadn't moved, I was still stood in the middle of the corridor, arms folded nonchalantly, watching him charge straight at me._

"_I'll tell you who you fucking are!" Before I could throw another smart come-back at him, he had grabbed me and shoved me into the lockers so hard I had to bite my tongue to stop myself crying out. "You're a bitch! A fucking bitch! You're so below me that I could stomp on you! You're nothing and no one! I could beat you to a pulp right now and no one but that snivelling little weasel, Oken would care!" He slammed me against the lockers again as if to prove his point._

"_Don't you dare talk about Oliver like that! You fucking prick, how dare-" He slammed me backwards again, even harder this time, to shut me up._

"_Oh, sorry, what I meant to say was, no one but Oken," he snarled, his face so close to mine I could feel his hot breath on my skin, making me recoil and turn my head away from him. "And that stupid fucking slut friend of yours!"_

"_What the fuck are you talking about?" He barked out a vicious laugh._

"_Don't play dumb with me, Truscott! It was all your idea, I know it was! She always listens to you, and you've hated me all along, so I know it was you that put all that shit in her head!" I struggled, trying to loosen his grip on my arms but he squeezed harder, making me grit my teeth. "But, you know what, Truscott? I don't give a shit. She can go die for all I care! I can do so much better than her anyway; I don't even know why I was wasting my time with her in the first place! She won't even put out!"_

"_Who the fuck are you talking about?!" I had an idea, but I couldn't believe it. It didn't make sense._

"_Stop playing games, you stupid bitch!" He shook me; my head slammed against the lockers and pounded painfully._

"_Get the fuck off me, you dick!" I shoved him hard in the chest, but he didn't budge. "__**Get the fuck off!" **_

_Suddenly, we heard the sound of footsteps approaching._

"_This isn't over, Truscott! You, Oken, Stewart, you're all nothing. But I'm gonna make sure everyone else sees just how worthless you are too! Believe me - you'll be sorry you ever crossed Jake Ryan!" With that, he took off down the corridor, slamming me against the lockers once more for good measure._

_I sank to the floor slowly, resting my head on my knees, a painful, throbbing ache pounding against the back of my skull._

_My back and shoulders killed where he'd pushed me against the lockers, but I was unbelievably glad he hadn't decided to hit me, 'cos I knew I wouldn't be able to explain away or cover up a black eye and bloody nose quite as easily._

"_Truscott?" My head snapped up, thinking it was Jake back to have another go._

_But I realised the voice was female._

_There, coming down the corridor towards me, were Amber and Ashley._

_I groaned, and put my head back on my knees._

"_What do you want?" I asked as they stopped right in front of me._

"_You didn't show for Math so we were sent to find you!"_

"_Does it really take two of you to do that?"_

"_No, but Miley Stewart didn't show either, so I was sent to find you, and Amber was sent to find her."_

"_It's my lucky day."_

"_No, but it is ours!" I looked up at them both stood there staring down at me. They seemed suddenly excited._

_That couldn't be good._

"_We wanted to ask you something!"_

"_Yeah, totally! So is it true?" Amber asked, looking like she was about to explode._

"_Is what true?"_

"_Oh please! Everybody already knows anyway, so you might as well tell us the sitch!" Ashley snapped, folding her arms as she looked down at me._

"_I'm serious; I don't have a clue what you're talking about. Now leave me alone." I climbed slowly to my feet, careful not to move my head too much so that I didn't make my headache worse._

"_Lilly, everyone knows Miley Stewart broke up with Jake! So you don't have to pretend!" _

_I straightened to stare at them both, my mouth dropping open, my throbbing head and bruised back forgotten._

"_W-what?!" _

"_Oh please, like you didn't know!" Amber sneered at me as Ashley nodded._

"_Yeah, you can't deny it! Jake already told everyone that it was because of you!"_

"_M-me?!" They both nodded._

"_The whole school knows you hate him, so it makes sense!"_

"_N-no. I didn't… it wasn't… my fault…"_

"_Uh huh."_

"_So come on, what'd you do to get her to dump him?" Ashley leant forward eagerly._

"_B-But… I didn't." _

_It still didn't make much sense, and I was completely and utterly confused._

_-------------------_

**Author Note: Well there you have it!! Chapter three and things are coming together.... kinda... though it doesn't make sense... and it probably won't for a lil bit lol but the next chapter should be up... well, when i write it, which won't be too far away =) so review and let me know what you guys think!! Oh and if you like my stuff, then you should without a doubt check out Lord Jellyfish's stuff, it is AWESOME XD and if you already have, niiiice, you guys rock =) Later dudes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: And here it is, chapter four for all you lovely people who have reviewed and made me happy!! I love all you guys, you totally rock and keep me writing =)**

**As always, i owe most of my greatness to my beta, and awesome best mate, Lord Jellyfish himself, oh seriously, you all know it's true!! If you haven't read his stuff, what the heck are you wasting time reading mine for?! Go and bloody read his right now, i'll wait =) heh plus, if you haven't already, go and read and review our collab!! It's called On Our Own and he's posted it and hopefully, depending on how you guys respond to the first 2 chapters, the third and fourth should be along soon =)**

**Alright, on with the show!! Enjoy XD**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of its characters (unfortunately)!!**

**Lilly's POV**

It hadn't felt like the tables were turning then.

It just felt like I'd been slammed into some lockers by an extremely pissed, not too bright guy for something that I didn't do.

Even though I was unbelievably glad Miley had finally seen the light and dumped his ass!

It just… it hadn't made sense, not at all.

But as the day had gone on, I'd slowly – okay, very slowly – put the pieces together.

Miley's strange behaviour in the morning – to me and Jake, not to mention what she'd said to me as a way of explaining. I mean, cryptic much? And then there was Amber and Ashley… and Jake…

But… if she broke up with him, why did she have to tell him it was because of me?! What the heck had I to do with anything?!

I was just an innocent, Jake Ryan hating, bystander!

She had been going out with him for almost four months I think it was, but the whole time, in fact… even **before **they started going out, she knew how I felt… she knew I hated his guts!

Just 'cos she was going out with him didn't mean I would suddenly change my mind about a guy who made Hitler look dateable!

She knew how stubborn I was. I hated him, always had and always would.

It was no secret I hated him – I mean, like Amber'd said, the whole school knew, pretty much, including Jake himself - but I figured he wasn't too crazy about me either, so we were even.

Well… except that he was with the girl I loved **and **my best friend!

That was a double whammy! So it was my right to hate him!

Okay, I'm getting off track…

------------------------------------------------------

"_Lilly! Hey, Lilly!" I ignored whoever it was and kept walking. _

_Ever since classes had gotten out a few minutes ago, I'd not had a moment's peace._

_It seemed like everybody in the school wanted to know about Miley and Jake, and why I'd broken them up._

_Which I hadn't!_

_I had only talked to Miley about Jerk Ryan once since they started going out. And that was only to ask her what the hell she was thinking!_

_I'd gotten a 'mind your own business' from her so I'd just left it alone. _

_I mean, it's not like she didn't talk about him to me; it's just that I never asked._

_It's not like I wanted to know what they were doing!_

…_ew! I've totally grossed myself out now!_

_I shook the thoughts out of my head and sped up, trying to get to my next class as fast as possible, before anyone else tried to stop me and congratulate me…_

"_Lilly, please wait! I'm not as fast as you, and you know it! So slow down, girl!" I recognized that voice, so I stopped and turned, just in time to have Oliver come crashing into me._

"_Whoa! Oliver, what the-"_

"_Hey, Lils!" He jumped back and grinned at me. "Mind if I have a word?" Without waiting for me to reply, he dragged me into the nearest empty classroom and shut the door behind us._

"_Oliver, what's going on?" I pulled my arm out of his grip and stared at him._

"_Oh nothing, just wanted to say hi… hi!" He waved, grinning at me cheerfully as I folded my arms across my chest and glared._

"_Oliver."_

"_Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Enough with the third degree already! I'm sorry, okay, but I wanted to know what the heck's been going on! I've been hearing all sorts of things, all these rumours and gossip going round school! It _is _just rumours and gossip, _right?_ 'Cos there's some pretty bad stuff being said and I'd hate to have to beat someone up on account of-" I couldn't stop myself, I burst out laughing, making Oliver stopped pacing and look at me. "What's so funny? I could take 'em!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, course you could, Ollie, I believe you!" The look on his face told me that _he_ didn't believe _me_, but I just couldn't stop laughing!_

"_Okay _fine,_ maybe only Amber and Ashley, but-"_

"_Oh dude, you have _no chance_ against them!" He scowled at me._

"_Alright, so I may not be Jake Ryan, but my wit and intelligence could overpower 'em, no problem!" At the mention of Jake, the laughter died in my throat and I suddenly remembered why Oliver had dragged me into the classroom… and what he'd been saying _before _the part that cheered me up._

_Oliver noticed I'd gone quiet and took a step nearer, a concerned look on his face._

"_It's true, isn't it? About Jake and Miley and… you." I couldn't meet his gaze; instead I stared down at my feet._

"_I… I don't know, Ollie." _

"_What happened after I left you? And how come you never showed up to the lesson? Amber and Ashley came back alright with Miley, but they said they couldn't find you. So what happened, Lil?" _

_Should I tell him about my 'encounter' with Jake? And the stuff Miley said right before it?_

_Maybe he could help figure it out; he was my best friend after all. Even before Miley had come here… he'd been my best friend._

"_Oliver…" I glanced up at him, about to tell him everything… then something stopped me._

_The look on his face, the concern and worry in his eyes as he waited for me to go on._

_This was Oliver. Smokin' Oken, my best friend for _god knows_ how many years._

_He didn't know how I felt about Miley, and I wasn't sure how he'd take it. Even so, I had enough on my plate without trying to explain to him._

_Not just about Miley, but the whole situation with Jake, and the break up… he didn't need it, I could deal with it on my own._

_I had to._

_I couldn't involve Oliver, especially not after what Jake had said about getting at him… about getting at all of us…_

_No, I had to protect him best I could, keep him in the dark, for now at least. So he wouldn't accidentally blurt something out, as he seemed to have a tendency to do._

_But I had to buy myself some time so I could talk to Miley, try and figure some things out, so I told him the bare minimum._

"_All I know, Ollie, is that Miley dumped Jake this morning, and that he, and everyone else in the school, seems to think it was me who put the idea into Miley's head, but I swear, I didn't. You know me; you know I'd never do that! No matter how much I hate the jerk, I'd never do that, it's Miley's decision, not mine." I watched as Oliver took in what I'd said, his eyes still fixed on me._

_After a few more seconds, he nodded slowly._

"_Yeah, okay, I believe you, Lils. But I heard that Miley told Jake that it was you. Why would she tell him that if it wasn't true? That's not like Miley!"_

_He was right. That wasn't like Miley at all, and I was gonna get to the bottom of this if it _killed_ me!_

_Suddenly, the door flew open and an out of breath kid I vaguely knew ran in._

"_Oliver… Lilly! There you are! You better come quick, it's Jake!"_

…_you know, it really isn't a good idea to tempt fate. I just made that _way _too easy._

_--------------_

**Author Note: Sooo? What did you guys think? I wanna know!! **

**I shall try my best to get the next chapter written ASAP, but i got 4 more exams to do as well as 2 collabs and 5 long stories going!! Sheesh!! I don't half give myself some work!! Oh well, i love writing so it'll be reet XD Later all =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Hey all, sorry this took so long to get out to you!! My excuse is, that i think retardedness is contagious =S plus both me and my beta have got a lotta things going on, many of which you shall be reading soon, if not already =) Oh yeah, if you haven't already, check out our collab!! It's called On Our Own, it's a Liley (of course XD) by me and Lord Jellyfish!! We are having a blast writing it and it's getting more and more interesting!! So yeah, check it out and leave a review to let us know what you think =) thanks guys!!**

**Alright, a massive thanking you to my beta, and my bestest awesomest soul dude (XD), Lord Jellyfish himself!! You are awesome and i know i can always rely on you, so thanks dude, means a lot =)**

**On with the show then!! Enjoy =D**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =) oh and also contains violence and bad language... like all good Liley's should XD especially when it's certain jerks that are on the wrong end of the fist XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters!! But if i did, i would kill Jake off, or have him humiliated beyond belief and i would also make Jackson pay =) (I have a new vendetta against him, just fyi =) heh heh)**

**Lilly's POV**

Now me, I'm more of a lover than a fighter, but when someone messes with my friends, especially my best friends, I'll make damn sure they regret it for the rest of their lives!

It takes a lot to get me angry, 'cos I'm a pretty laid back person!

I mean, I knew Jake was dumb an' all, but he just didn't know when to quit, did he?

I coulda told him exactly when to quit, when to stop pushing me, and I did. But he didn't listen, so no one could've held me responsible for what I did, but that sure as hell didn't stop 'em trying!

He's such a slimy bastard. I can't stand him! I wanted to hurt him, hurt him like he'd never been hurt before.

And you know what? I don't regret a thing, he deserved everything he got, and a whole lot more! If I had the chance to go back and do it all again, I would've done it exactly the same way every time!

-------------------------------

"_What the hell do you mean 'it's Jake?!'" I pushed past the kid and set off the way he had pointed, Oliver hot on my heels._

"_I-I don't know! He- Lilly, he just went mad and started yelling at people to find you, and Oliver and-"_

"_Miley." I stared at Oliver in horror as realisation set in._

"_Yeah, he was looking for all you guys, and he sent me to get you so-" I didn't hear the rest of the sentence; I was already halfway down the corridor, shoving people out of my way._

_He couldn't… he wouldn't!_

_No. No, he would, that's exactly who Jake Ryan is. He knows he could do it and get away with it._

_If he hurts her… if he lays one finger on her, _I swear to God_, I'll kill him!_

_The corridors were becoming more and more packed the further across the school I got, and it became harder and harder to get through the crowd. But I wasn't stopping. Not for anything._

_I could hear Oliver behind me, huffing and puffing as he tried to keep up with me and follow in my slip steam as I shoved people out of the way._

_I could hear him now, yelling, laughing. I heard my name, and Oliver's… but not Miley's… _

_Finally I broke free of the crowd and found myself face to face with Jake Ryan. _

_A few seconds later, Oliver appeared, stumbling out of the crowd and falling flat on his face at Jake's feet._

_Jake looked down at him, a sneer on his face._

"_Glad to see you finally know your place, Oken. At my feet, that's exactly where you belong." I grabbed Oliver and hauled him to his feet as he scrambled away from Jake._

"_N-no, I tripped and… I didn't mean to land…" Oliver tried to explain but, seeing Jake was no longer focused on him, he stopped and shuffled even further away from him._

"_Well well well. Lilly Truscott, fancy seeing you here!" He folded his arms and stared at me, a superior, smug look on his stupid face._

"_Really? 'Cos from what I hear, you were the one hollerin' for me! So here I am." I copied his gesture and folded my arms too, meeting his stare with one of my own._

"_So I see, and with your trusty sidekick, Stupid Oken!" He grinned at his own joke, but then his expression became confused. "But, don't you usually have two sidekicks? I don't see Slutty Stewart anywhere. So where, oh where, could she be?" As the last word left his mouth, the confused look was replaced with a smile of pure evil. _

_He had her, I knew he did. I could see it in his eyes, he knew he had the upper hand and he was loving every minute of it._

"_Where is she?" I let my arms drop to my sides, my fists clenched._

"_Where's who?" He gave me what he thought was an innocent look. I just thought he looked like he needed a good smackin'!_

"_Don't fuck with me, Ryan. I'm not kidding. Now tell me where the fuck Miley is." I kept my voice as level as I could, but it took all my strength to just hold myself in place and not go for his throat._

_He stared at me for a long moment, watching me fume, a smug smile plastered on his face. He was enjoying this._

"_Alright." He clicked his fingers and the crowd behind him parted. _

_Two of Jake's friends walked either side of Miley; each had a hand on her shoulder, pushing her forward._

_I stared at her, trying to see if he had hurt her, if I had to kill him yet. _

_Her eyes flickered to me and she met my gaze for a second. The look she gave me told me just how scared she was. None of us knew what Jake'd do next, or what he was capable of, and all I wanted to do was grab Miley and get the hell away from him as fast as possible._

_I looked back at Jake. His eyes hadn't left my face the whole time and I knew he was watching, waiting for me to make my move._

_Oh I would, all in good time._

"_There. All safe and sound. Happy now?" He cocked his head as he waited for me to reply. He knew I was far from happy, he knew all I wanted to do was scream at him, call him every name under the sun; he knew I wanted to kill him…_

"_Oh, not yet. But I will be." A grin spread across his face again and his eyes lit up, like he couldn't wait for me to make good on my threat. "I'd be careful if I were you, Ryan. Don't push me any further, I'm warning you!" He only laughed._

_I took a deep breath, but it didn't help. My fists were clenched so tight I could feel my nails digging into my palms and my knuckles popping. _

_I watched him take a step forward, my eyes locked to his. _

"_I told you that I wasn't finished with you, Truscott. And I meant it." He watched me carefully, seeing the effect his words had on me._

_He waited for me to reply with some smart come-back, but I'd gritted my teeth, my jaw muscles starting to hurt from the effort of keeping my mouth shut and under control._

"_I'm going to make sure you wish you'd never been born." Another step forward, another pause as his eyes searched mine, waiting for me to snap. "I'm going to hurt you like you've never been hurt before. I'm going to take everything you have, everything you are and destroy it." Another step. One more and he'd be right in front of me. "I'm going to fuck you up so bad that even your own parents won't recognise you." A last step. His face was so close to mine as he leant down and whispered. "And I'm going to start…" he snapped his fingers again and Miley was dragged forward. "With her." _

_That did it. That was it, the final push._

_No one - and I mean _no one - _threatens Miley and gets away with it._

_I didn't even have to think about it, I just reacted, letting my body take control and do what I'd wanted to do for so long now._

_I hit him. Hard. Right in the face._

_A collective gasp came from everyone watching, no one had expected that._

_I watched him stagger backwards, surprise evident in his eyes as he clutched at his nose, blood dripping through his fingers and staining his white t-shirt a dark red._

_I'd thrown everything I had into that one punch and, with any luck, I'd broken his nose. _

_It certainly felt like I had! My hand hurt so unbelievably much! It was throbbing and I knew my knuckles were bruised, but I didn't care._

_All I wanted to do was hit him again._

"_You bitch!" Jake screamed at me, blood spraying everywhere as he did. "You fucking stupid bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" He lurched forward, shoving his friends out the way and coming straight at me._

_I swung again, with my left fist this time. I caught him off guard. He faltered and gasped as I made contact with his nose once more._

_I watched as he recovered, the fury in his eyes was unmistakable. _

"_That's it, Truscott. Girl or no girl, I'm gonna rearrange that face of yours!" He lunged at me again, but I darted out of the way just in time so he fell into the crowd._

"_Yeah? You want me to show you how it's done? 'Cos I already rearranged your face for ya!" He roared with anger and shoved kids out of his way, blood going everywhere, he didn't even bother to try and stop it now._

_I was stupid to torment him, I realised that too late._

_I hadn't been paying attention to his two friends behind me because I was so focused on Jake._

_As I tried to dodge out of his way again, one of them grabbed me from behind and held me firmly in place._

_I struggled but it was no use. Jake was laughing again._

_He came towards me, spitting blood and wiping his face with his hand._

"_You see this?" He showed me the blood smeared on one of his hands. "You're gonna pay for that!" He pulled back his arm, balling his hand into a fist._

_I knew what was coming, and try as I might, I couldn't escape it. _

_His friends were too strong and there were two of them… three tall, strong guys against one girl._

_Hardly fair odds, but when has life ever been fair?_

_Before he could land the punch, Jake suddenly doubled over in pain._

_As he fell to the floor, I saw why._

_Miley stood behind him, her face hard and fire in her eyes. She had never looked so furious, or so beautiful, in her entire life._

"_No one threatens Lilly and gets away with it!" I stared at her in disbelief, but before I even had a chance to say anything, I was slammed so hard into the lockers I swore I dented them._

_Jake was yelling again, though still on the floor, and his friends were taking over with the beating._

_One grabbed Miley, pinning her arms to her sides as she struggled to get away from him, and the other slammed me into the lockers again, before watching me slide to the floor, clutching my head._

_The noise was deafening now. The crowd was going absolutely mad!_

_I wasn't sure who exactly they were cheering for, but it was loud enough to draw the attention of every teacher in the school. The principal was trying to make himself heard over all the noise, with very little success. He was still some way away and I figured he hadn't seen us yet._

_I felt someone grab my t-shirt and haul me up. When I looked to see who it was, Jake's face loomed over me. He had a nasty sneer on his face again as he brought his fist hard into my stomach, knocking the air right out of me._

_He hit me again and again, harder and harder as Miley screamed at him to stop and Oliver tried his best to stop him, only to receive an elbow in the chest that sent him reeling backwards and right into the principal._

_Even as more and more teachers appeared and tried to pull Jake off me, he never stopped grinning manically the entire time. _

_God, I hated him so much! _

_Finally someone, I wasn't sure who, managed to stop him and pull him away._

_With no one holding me up, I slid to the floor, not able to stand on my own._

_My head pounded, a throbbing pain seemed to be splitting my skull in two, and my knuckles were bruised and ached horribly. I couldn't seem to breathe properly, my stomach felt like I'd been hit with a wrecking ball a couple hundred times. _

_The pain was too much to bare and I felt hot tears streaming down my face as I sat there, my back pressed firmly against the lockers, locked in my world of pain, ignoring the confusion and chaos around me._

_I didn't care. It just hurt too damn much to think of anything else._

_Until I felt someone next to me. Suddenly I was in their arms as they hugged me tight to them, the smell I knew so well overpowered me and I remembered exactly why I'd done what I had._

_And who I'd done it for._

_-------------------------_

**Author Note: Sooooo? What'd you all think?! Getting interesting now, ain't it?! XD hmmm what shall happen next.... i actually don't know!! I'm stuck =/ and it's annoying me 'cos i haven't got un-stuck on Promises yet!! *sigh* only four and a half weeks till we break up for summer, i can't bloody wait!!! XD Anyone else gonna spend your summer glued to the computer on fanfiction? 'Cos i know i bloody am XD heh in a bit guys, you all rock!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Well... it's been a bloody long time in coming, i know that for sure! But i've finally got the next chapter done! I am so sorry to anyone who has been waiting on me to get my butt back into gear and finish my stories. It's so hard to pick back up where i left off. I have no idea where i wanna go with my stories, and i have random bits written for each of the 4 major stories i gotta finish. It's just putting the pieces together that's the problem =/ **

**So i hope this nice, long chapter can help make up a little of what i owe you guys who've been keeping up with my stuff. Sorry to keep you waiting, but i will try my best for you all =) enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the characters (more's the pity =/)**

**

* * *

**

**Lilly's POV**

What I said before, about not changing what I'd done? Maybe I'd change the 'getting the crap beaten outta me' bit, 'cos really, that wasn't so much fun!

But I did have the satisfaction of knowing that I'd broken Jake's nose, and that it'd cost him a hell of a lotta money to get it fixed back the way it was!

Things after that were pretty much a blur.

But the two things I do remember... Jake's face when he realised just how much I'd messed up his face... And Miley.

I remember her voice, whispering in my ear. I remember how it felt to be in her arms and I remember seeing her cry, the tears pouring down her face.

At first I thought she was hurt bad too. But she kept repeating something over and over as she held me so tight.

"_I'm sorry."_

I didn't want her to cry, she had nothing to be sorry for, so I hugged her back. It hurt like hell to move but she had to know that none of it was her fault.

I'd hit Jake, I'd baited him, not her. If I'd just kept my big mouth shut and my nose out, none of this would've happened.

Maybe if I'd been more supportive of her and Jake, maybe if I hadn't hated him so much... maybe if I wasn't so in love with her I wouldn't feel like I'd gone ten rounds with Muhammad Ali and she wouldn't be sobbing into my shoulder.

Maybe, maybe, maybe…

* * *

"_Do you even realise how much trouble you're in? What the hell possessed you? ...You don't know? ...Oh, you can't remember! Well let's hope it comes back to you fast because your parents and the police are on the way! And they want to talk to you boys!"_

_The classroom window was cool against my cheek, it helped stop some of the stinging from the numerous bruises I had._

_I closed my eyes and just let the quiet wash over me. All the yelling had finally stopped and everybody had been sent back to class._

_Everybody, that is, except Jake and his two idiot friends, Oliver, Miley and myself._

_We were holed up in an empty classroom, we'd been here for half an hour already and not one of us had said a word to the others._

_Oliver was sat in the teachers chair at the front of the room, just staring straight ahead. While Miley was sat huddled opposite me, her back against the wall, staring out the window. She rested her chin on her knees, her arms wrapped around them. _

_She'd stopped crying a while ago but every now and then a sob would escape from her lips and she'd bite down even harder to try and keep it all in._

_I so badly wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was okay. That I was okay._

_I opened my eyes to stare at her, watching as she fought to control herself._

_My gaze fell to her hands; they were clasped tightly together in front of her knees. I suddenly had the overwhelming urge to reach out and touch her, to hold her hand._

_Slowly I untangled myself and moved slowly, carefully towards her. I leant my back against the window and held my arm out, motioning her to move next to me. She hesitated, her eyes flickering to Oliver and then to the classroom door, as if someone might come in and scold us. But then she shifted herself into the same position I was in and lent her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her close as I pressed my cheek to her hair and breathed in her scent. The only smell in the world that could make my heart skip a beat and beat faster at the same time. _

_It was quiet enough now that I could hear my own heart beating, so loud in my chest. Loud enough that I thought Miley, or even Oliver might hear it and comment. But neither of them did; in fact, Oliver looked more lost to the world than any of us. He hadn't moved since we'd been pushed in here by a teacher. I wanted to say something to him, anything, just to let him know that I was glad he was here, that I was so grateful that he'd stood by my side against Jake… but I couldn't seem to get the words out, or even move towards him. I was frozen in place, as if there was some kind of magnetic force holding me here…. _

_Of course. Miley. I glanced down when I suddenly felt her slide her hand into mine, linking our fingers together. I wasn't sure what it meant, but I wasn't about to ruin the moment by asking so instead I just leant my head back against the window and shut my eyes, my thumb rubbing soothing circles into her hand. _

_For the first time in a very long while, I was content. I was happy. It had taken me a long damn time to get to this point, and I'd been through a hell of a lot… but when Miley leant in and placed a kiss ever so gently on the corner of my mouth… I forgot everything that had happened before and focused solely on her._

_We had to wait a while longer before anyone came for us. The teachers must have still been talking to Jake and his minions, or still trying to regain control of the rest of the student body. But when someone did finally come to check on us, it was the Principal himself, followed closely by a Police Officer. They both looked serious, which made me grip Miley's hand tighter, as if I was afraid they might take her away from me._

_The Principal looked from Oliver sat in the teachers chair, to Miley and me sat by the window. He sighed and shook his head before he began talking._

"_I don't know what _exactly_ went on today, as nobody seems to be in the mood to talk. But I want some answers. I need to know what happened, why it happened, so that I can stop it from happening again." There was silence for a couple of seconds, as he waited for one of us to speak. When we didn't, he continued. "This is a very serious matter. The Police are involved; there are questions that have to be answered before things can be resolved. But if you don't co-operate… let's just say things aren't going to get any better for anyone." He glanced behind him at the Police Officer who stepped forward._

_He looked at each of us in turn, examining us carefully, trying to figure us out. _

"_My colleague is speaking to the other three in the room next door, so if you could just answer a few of my questions we can all be out of here before the bell rings, okay?" Once again no one spoke. "So… what happened?" I saw Oliver glance over at me, as Miley's fingers gripped mine tighter than ever. "Well?"_

"_Jake started it." All eyes turned to the front of the classroom, where Oliver sat quite still, his eyes on the Officer._

"_Jake… Ryan?" Oliver nodded._

"_He was going to hurt Miley." _

"_Is this true?" The Principal and the Officer both turned to look at Miley now, who nodded slowly, almost unwillingly. "Why was he going to hurt you?" _

"_Because… because I broke up with him." Miley's voice was so quiet I wasn't sure anyone but me heard her, but the Officer nodded._

"_Is that the only reason?" There was silence as Oliver and Miley both glanced at me. The Principal missed it, but the Officer didn't and he focused completely on me. "Anything to add?" I didn't respond, just continued to stare at him, so Oliver answered for me._

"_Jake hates Lilly. He believes… well, he kinda thinks that… err that Lilly had something to do with Miley breaking up with him."_

_I saw the Cop's eyes instantly zero in on the hand of Miley's I held firmly in mine. I had to lead him away from that path, because I wasn't even sure about it myself._

"_Jake Ryan seriously fucked up." The Principal frowned at my choice of words, but I was in no mood to be polite. "It's no secret that I hated him just as much as he hated me. He's nothing but a spoilt brat; he thinks the whole goddamn world revolves around him, that he's better than everyone else and that he can do anything he wants. So when someone finally stands up to him, he doesn't like it. Miley breaking up with him was the perfect chance for him to get at me, he couldn't have anyone thinking that it was his fault, that he wasn't good enough… so he used me." _

"_So are you saying you never tried to break them up or come between them?" _

_I laughed out loud then. "Me? Come between them? I couldn't. When Miley sets her mind on something nothing can change it. She's her own person; she can make her own decisions, even if I didn't always agree with them. I just wanted my best friend to be happy."_

"_So you didn't try and break them up?" _

"_No. And I only questioned her decision once, when they first started going out. But after she told me to butt out, I did. It wasn't my business. I just had to put up with him."_

"_So you never provoked him?" _

_I thought for a few seconds. Of course I'd provoked him, I did all the time. It had been my only source of entertainment some days, but he'd hit right back. _

"_I gave as good as I got. He was an arrogant prick; he liked to make himself feel big by putting others down. He just didn't count on me fighting back."_

_The Officer nodded thoughtfully. "A lot of bullies are like that, most of the time it's just words. But in some cases, like this one, it turns violent and steps have to be taken. No one deserves to be treated like that." _

_I glanced at Oliver as the Principal whispered something to the Officer. He was watching me carefully; when I met his gaze he nodded encouragingly. I returned the nod, before hugging Miley tighter to me and focusing back in on what was being said. _

"_Alright, I just need to know one more thing. Then you can all go home." I sighed quietly; I knew exactly what was coming. "Who threw the first punch?" I felt Miley tense next to me, her hand squeezing mine so hard. _

_The Officer looked round the room at all of us, waiting for an answer. I saw Oliver out the corner of my eye, his mouth opening, about to try and protect me, to lie…_

"_Don't." He froze; his eyes flickered to me, before he closed his mouth slowly. "I hit him first." The Cop nodded as if he'd already known the answer, while the Principal shook his head in disappointment. "I did what I had to, to protect Miley. And I'd do it again." He held my gaze for a long moment before turning to the Principal._

"_They can go now. Once I've talked with my partner, I'll get back to you. And we'll see where we go from there." _

"_Thank you, Officer. I appreciate your help."_

_With one last look at us, the Police Officer disappeared out the door. _

"_You are free to go now. I have called and sent letters to all your parents, you will all be kept informed and I'm sure the Police will want to speak to you again." He paused to look at each of us individually. "I'm very disappointed in you three. You should have spoken to me about this, before it got so out of hand. Maybe I could have done something. Maybe I could have helped."_

_Maybe, maybe, maybe… he couldn't have done anything, no one could've. He knew what Jake Ryan was like just as well as we did. But we humoured him._

"_Yes, Sir. We're sorry, Sir." _

_He nodded once more, before he too disappeared from the room. _

_Then it was just the three of us. _

_No one said a word. No one moved. _

_What was there to say? What could we do? _

_Nothing, that's what. All we could do now was wait. Maybe Jake would get the last laugh after all; in fact, it was looking more and more like that would happen. He'd finally beat me once and for all and get me kicked outta school. _

_Hmm it looked like things were back to normal, with the tables against me once more._

_

* * *

_**Author Note: I hope you all liked it =) Lemmie know and i shall try and get the next chapter to you before next year =S lol **

**Peace Out.**


End file.
